Darkened Hero
by sakura oni chi
Summary: Harry Potter BWL, Orochimaru ninja leader of Oto... Nothing in common right? wrong. Harry is the Son of Orochimaru and has been raised by his father... Wizerding world beware here comes Haru. HPNarutoxover DARK!EVIL!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hello Dear reader... Sakura here attemting yet another unusual HPxover! Hope ya enjoy! and I apologize if Orochimaru seems out of character... I'm never good at portraying him...

Orochimaru sat at his desk looking at the letter a small brown owl dropped off. He knew only one person who would send him letters by owl. She had been his mission and that one night probably produced a child. Orochimaru was not worried. She had a husband and a perfectly good explanation for the child if things got out of hand. He almost put the letter to the side but something stopped him. He opened the letter and read;

_Dear Orochimaru,_

_I do hope this letter has found you in good health. Though I'm afraid the same could not be said of me. Your cousin has decided to try and kill my child because of a prophecy. Normally I would not be writing to you as I do not wish to buy your services again. but I'm afraid I must. The reason I am writing is because you are my child's father and as such I ask you to care for him. His eyes are the same color as mine. Harry or Haru has your skin color and calm demeanor. While he has my grandfather's hair and lips. He may be able to open his eyes but I am not sure. As such I took the necessary precautions to insure that you will not take over our son's body. When you get this letter find the Dursleys. They will have him._

_Lilly Potter nee Evens._

Orochimaru frowned thoughtfully, 'so he might gain his ancestors power.' Orochimaru smiled widely, 'his power will be mine. I will train him and use him to capture whichever Uchiha I decide on.' Orochimaru then laughed loud and hard before standing and leaving, after leaving a note to his old sensei.

Orochimaru soon found himself in front of a small house surrounded by other small houses looking exactly like it, down to the last flower. The only difference was the number four on the mail box. He walked up the pathway and knocked calmly on the door. The door opened to show a pale child that looked no older than two, one eye a swollen blackened blue, the other a brilliant emerald green that he remembered on his mission's face. The boy's single visible eye held a dark maturity that he never saw on any one but his own face. Orochimaru smile; the perfect heir.

"Where are your guardians boy?" Orochimaru asked the child before him. The boy waved him in and ran to get his relatives. Orochimaru could barley stop himself from gagging at the horse faced woman and her whale of a husband. The fat man raised his hand to hit the child, but Orochimaru stopped him.

"You will not lay a hand on my child." Orochimaru hissed lowly. The two of them looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"You're… You're the boy's father?" The woman asked her eyes wide as she remembered a note Lilly had left them. One line in particular came to mind, _Petunia Orochimaru is a killer. Please don't get in the way… He will kill you…_

He will kill you… Petunia thought in shock before looking at the child then back at the man. She composed herself and said, "You want him, take him. I dare say we don't have enough to feed him and our precious Dudderkins."

Orochimaru looked furious at her. 'Now it'll take even longer to get him to the muscle mass he'll need to begin training.' Orochimaru looked down at the child. "Haru-kun. Why don't you go outside while I take care of this filth?" The child nodded and went outside, ignoring the screams that came from the inside. A twisted smirk crossed his features for a moment before he schooled it into an innocent look. That did not stop Orochimaru from smirking. For he had seen the child's twisted smirk and he was glad for his little stop.

The next week a small newspaper rolled around in the wind before unrolling to show the headline of the main article, _Innocent people tortured in home_. The paper then rerolled into itself and blew past an empty house, Number four Private Drive, Surrey, England.

~Chapter one~

Oto village

The child slept most of the way to the village, more often than not jerking awake for a few minutes to find Orochimaru staring at him. He had called him Haru-kun and the small child wasn't sure if that was his name or not. He was almost positive, but he had heard his aunt introduce him as Harry on the few occasions that someone had asked his name.

"Sir?" He asked hesitantly.

Orochimaru looked down at the child and found one curious green eye staring back at him. "What is it?" He said harshly.

The child didn't even look too fazed at his tone. 'Good' Orochimaru thought, 'He can still be molded into a perfect heir' "I would like to know… My name please."

Orochimaru stared at him for a moment and answered, "Your name was originally Harry. You will be called Haru in my home village."

Haru just nodded and stared out the window calmly. Long fingers tapped a light cadence as he watched clouds go by. Orochimaru could only smirk at how easy it would be to turn the small child into his heir. He would be perfect, absolutely perfect.

~seven years later~

Haru sat patiently, watching kneeling Kabuto for any sign of disobedience. Kabuto was in charge of him, now that his cover was blown. Haru himself wasn't sure if the teen's loyalty was with his father or someone else.

"Well?" Haru hissed at Kabuto.

"Orochimaru-sama has gone to find Tsunade and get her to heel his arms."

"And you did not go with him?" Haru asked, sounding more like Orochimaru than a small eleven year old.

"Your father did not wish it, Haru-sama."

Haru nodded and stood beckoning Kabuto to follow him. Haru was not stupid; he knew that Kabuto was much powerful than he was. So Haru would play nice, and make sure that Kabuto would care for him. He would keep Kabuto close.

"Your father has trained you well, Haru-sama." Kabuto said politely as they walked through Oto to Haru and Orochimaru's home.

Haru just looked at him and his look clearly said he is my father; of course he trained me well. Then Haru sighed, "My father may have trained me well but I am only at Chunin level. Not nearly powerful enough to help my father."

"You are still young yet, Haru-sama." Kabuto said politely wondering what game the child was playing.

Haru smirked inwardly and began to play his mask. "I know, Kabuto-san, but I want to help my father so much."

"Of course you do, Haru-sama." Kabuto said watching the small almost teen. "Any of Orochimaru-sama's ninjas would want to help him. He is after all our Otokage."

Haru nodded and turned to walk away, in a manner that was all too familiar to Kabuto. Kabuto shook his head and followed the child as he strutted through the halls. He did not walk through the halls as if he owned them, but Haru walked confidently, proud that he was Orochimaru's son.

Haru stopped at the corner of one of the hallways as an owl landed on his outstretched arm. The bird was a snowy white and was in fact a personal favorite of Haru's. The snow white owl had a few black markings around its eyes but other than that it was nearly forgettable. They stared at each other for a while before Haru swore lowly and immediately pulled a pen and paper from his pack at his side. He wrote a short message before sending it off with the white owl.

Kabuto looked between the bird and Haru for a few moments and Haru finally answered,

"She's my summon." Was all Haru would say before entering his room and closing the door on Kabuto's face. As soon as the door was closed Haru pulled out the letter he had placed in a side pouch and read it. A smirk lit his face as he wondered if his father would let him go to this 'Hogwarts.' He would need a body guard and would have preferred to have the Uchiha brat properly trained first before he took him… Well, he could cross that bridge when he got to it. He could even take Kabuto, dispitehis strong dislike for the teen. May be he could teach the teen a lesson while he was at this new school. He would need to talk to his father.

Orochimaru stood infront of Tsunade as she struggled to chose her destiny. The bait, her dead brother and boyfriend, were sure to get what he needed. Before she could answer, or the two familiar charkra's to arrive a beautiful white owl landed on Orochimaru's arm and hooted softly. It held out a clawed foot and let him undo the letter. Orochimaru read the letter twice before frowning.

"Well, It looks like I must be leaving. I'm sorry Tsunade-chan, but we must continue our chat another time. Hmmm? I'm sure you know how to find me… and my son." And Orochimaru walked away, leaving a very stuned Tsunade.

When Orochimaru arrived in Oto he imeadiatly walked into his son's room. He stood silently waiting for Haru to speak up.

"Father-sama," Harusaid with a bow, "I was recently delivered a letter to go to a school called Hogwarts. You told me to alert you immediately."

Orochimaru nodded, "You will need a body guard, Haru-kun. I do not want anyone to know of your power."

"Of corse, Father-sama. I was thinking of bringing Kabuto. This way I'll be able to keep an eye on him."

"Kabuto?"

"Yes, Once a turn coat always a turn coat is the appropriate saying. He will do anything to survive and I do not trust him father than I can throw him." Haru smirked, "Besides he's more likely going to tell lil' ol' me he's spying on you than you."

"That is a good plan Haru-kun."

"Father-sama?" Haru asked.

"Yes?"

"If he's a turn coat, can I play with him?"

Orochimaru laughed at his son who gave him a vicious and twisted smirk. "Go ahead, but Haru-kun… I want him alive and sane."

"Of course, father-sama. When have I not givin back someone in less than perfect condition?"

Orochimaru smirked at him, "Get ready. I do not want to be late to this meeting with McGonagel."

Haru nodded and put on his best outfit, which was the only outfit he had besides his training clothes. He slipped on a lose short sleeved shirt that covered the many scars he had criss-crossing his chest and back. It also his the numerous weapons on his upper body. He pulled on a pair of blue jeans, also hiding the many weapons and bandages wrapped around his legs. He slipped on a pair of shoes wincing at the uncomfortable feeling and walked out of the room after grabbing a small travel pack.

"I'm ready, Father-Sama." One transportation justu later and the two were on the out skirts of a Japanese wizerding town. Orochimaru grabbed a portkey and the two disappeared in a flash of white.

They landed in Hogsmed, a small wizering town located somewhere in Scotland. Haru looked at his father before scanning the village. Their wasn't much there.

(An from here on Japanese will be in itacis while English shall be in normal)

"_This place is… rather pathetic, Father-sama_." Haru said in disgust. It was a filthy place, much worse than Oto and Oto was a small ninja village.

Orochimaru frowned, "_It isn't worth wondering about, this place could be like wave; over ruled by a ruthless tyrant." _

_"A ruthless tyrant that dosen't care about the state of his village, you mean." _Haru sneered at the thought of Gatou's slow rise to power. _"You need a strong base to hold a strong defence. Wave would never be able to defend in an attack."_

_"He only wants power, and that will be his downfall… Haru-kun. You must balance power and cunning, wisdom and your own greed. Remember that." _Orochimaru told Haru, smiling at Haru's thoughtfull look.

"_Your right as always, father-sama." _Haru looked up and frowned_, "That must be the teacher. She's as bad as some of Kohana's ninjas."_

Minevera McGonagel briskly walked toward the two Oto ninjas with a slight frown on her face. Her hair was done up in an intagrint bun.

"You must be McGonagel-san." Orochimaru said with a frown, "You do know you are late?"

Minevera just stared at him at his slightly rude tone, not quite sure what to make of the tall pale man.

"_father-sama, I will be fine by myself… for now. Though if Kabuto would come out of hiding it would be nice." _

Kabuto sighed and moved out of the shadows he was hiding in and frowned at Haru. _"How did you know I was there?"_

_"Father-sama told me that you are my body guard. It would only make sense that you would be hiding somewhere near here." _

McGonagel looked back and forth between the two ninja and frowned. "You must be Haru, and you must be his father Orochinmaaru." McGonagel butchering Orochimaru's name. "But I do not know who you are."

"That is Kabuto. He will be Haru-kun's body guard until I deem Haru-kun able to completely protect himself. Even then he will still have a body guard somewhere nearby." Orochimaru said glancing at Kabuto quickly.

"Your son will be perfectly safe in Hogwarts." McGonagel said.

"Maybe from your own kind, but what of my enemies? I am an important person and there have been many attempts on my son's life."

_"They never stay long though…" _Haru frowned_, "I never get to play with them." _

"Haru-kun. What have I told you about speaking in other languages?"

"Never speak another language in front of a guest. It is rude and unbecoming."

Orochimaru nodded. "As I was saying, Haru-kun's life is constantly in danger so it is only an added safety measure to have a body guard, or two nearby. Now Haru-kun" Orochimaru directed the next part to Haru. "I expect you to behave and not to get into anything serious." And with that Orochimaru left in a flash of sound.

McGonagel looked shocked, "Your father's not going to stay?"

Haru shook his head, "Father-sama is a very important person. He the leader of Oto; a village in Japan. A war is also about to break out so father-sama is needed a lot. I'm glad he was able to take the time to see me here, though."

Kabuto took the time to intervene, "_What are you saying, Haru-sama? I do not recognize this language." _

Haru sighed, "Excuse me, McGonagel-sensei, Kabuto dose not know English very much so I need to take the time to translate for him."

"_Kabuto-kun… There is a good reason why you don't know the language. Father-sama dose not trust you as much as you think he dose."_The veiled threat was easily heard even though Kabuto did not know if Haru could carry out the threat.

"May we go and receive my school supplies, McGonagel-sensei? I already know plenty about the wizerding world, after all my father is important, and I only need you to find the entrance to Diagon Alley."

McGonagel was shocked, the boy had spoken politely yet the words were rude and ungrateful. McGonagel did not know who taught him, but it was clear he needed lessons in manerisiums.

"I was taught my manners for many different culters, McGonagel, and if I do so recall; being late is something that is not done in any culter."

"yes… yes… well… come along then, you have much to do… I hope you have your school supplies list?" McGonagel asked clearly stunned by this old yet young child.

"When you live as I do, you learn fast… And become much more mature than others my age."

'Did he just read my mind?' McGonagel thought as Kabuto watched Haru's blood line work.

"I did not need to read your mind to know what you are thinking, McGonagel-san. Your face clearly shows what is going on in your brain." He spoke politely, yet something in his tone was too polite, a politeness that was rudeness in itself.

"_Haru-sama, we should go now." _Kabuto said as he inclined his head to Haru.

Haru nodded to McGonagel, who gathered herself before she took them to floo to the black cauldron. They ignored the customers in the Cauldron and walked into Diagon Alley.

"First we need to get your money exchanged into wizerding currency." McGonagel told them as Haru tapped his foot impatiently. It was the first time Kabuto had ever see Orochimaru's heir act impatient. It was also the first time Haru was ever talked down upon, those in Oto learned quick. Kabuto shuddered at the look Haru had once given him. Even if Haru was only at Chunin level the boy was a genius at torture and interrogation.

"And McGonagel please call me Haru-**sama**… Calling me otherwise is like calling a professor kitty or greasy bat." Haru's voice was again at that polite yet not polite tone.

"Why I Never… Look here young man. I am a teacher! You are to respect your teachers."

"You may be a teacher, McGonagel, but I am the son of the Otokage. I am in a **much** higher position than you. I am also ahead of your own schooling here. And as such I **expect **to be giving the respect that is due to one in my position. Do. You. Understand?" Haru spoke lowly and bits of killing intent leaked from him. McGonagel shivered in fear and nodded. "Good. _Come along now, Kabuto."_Haru walked away and ignored the techer's yelling. He stepped into Gringots and ignored McGonagel who had followed him inside. Haru walked to the nearest goblin and called him over.

"What do you want?" The goblin asked coldly.

"Is it unfair to assume that two warriors of blood and pain can not talk to one another as friends, Interrogator?" Haru asked.

The goblin looked at Haru for a long while as Kabuto stood uneasily beside Haru. "I have never seen one so young… yet so experienced."

"Why thank you. Now my father told me about some vaults that my mother and her husband left behind when they died. I was wondering if I would be able to accesses them even though I'm not my mother's husband's son."

"It depends, if you are the last remanding relative then yes you will inherit the family fortune. if not, you will need to come in contact with the heir and see if you are able to with draw a monthly strip end."

"And other relatives of the Potters?" Haru asked amused at the gasp behind him. "McGonagel it is very rude to listen in on other peoples conversations… unless you are a ninja, of course, then it is completely natural… Are you a ninja, McGonagel?"

McGonagel ignored him, "but… but… Lily only had one child…"

"I can assure you it was completely accidental. Father-sama did not want to have anything to do with Lily-san."

"Your… but you looked just like James."

"Lily was related to a powerful wizard with a unique ablity. The descendants who are able to use this ability have shaggy black hair that straightens out as they come into their abilities and killing curse green eyes. And I can assure you that I have both. Now if you will excuse me I have a vault to check on."

The goblin motioned Haru to follow while another goblin blocked McGonagel as she tried to follow the three of them. "I'm Harry's guide." McGonagel told the goblin.

"A warrior like them needs no guide **witch**." The goblin said as it turned to face the darkened entrance, leaving McGonagel once again stuned into silence.

Haru smiled as wind rushed past his face and turned to Kabuto. "_Isn't this great Kabuto-san? I never was able to go this fast without running before." _Haru yelled as the cart moved faster. Kabuto was not looking well. He was very pale and had a green tinge to his face that was undouptibly from the dragons that had flown by.

The cart finally slowed to a stop and Haru got out and opened to vault. He grabbed a few coins and hopped back into the cart as Kabuto pushed his glasses onto his face and latched onto the cart as it spead upward.


	2. Diagon Alley

~Diagon Alley~

Haru left the bank and ignored McGonagall. She was not important to him, just another foolish person in his way of power. His pace was fast, not as fast as he could go, but still very fast.

"Haru-sama, Are you ok?" Kabuto asked,

"These wizards are bothering me. They do not know power when they feel it. There much like civilians in that aspect." Haru answered his displeasure heard in his voice. Kabuto understood. Most ninja had a great disliking of civilians as they did not understand the rush of a fight.

"It is understandable, but you should calm down Haru-sama. They will learn quickly to fear and respect you."

"Like Voldemort?" Haru laughed as several people around him jumped at Voldemort. "Look at them. They fear, but they fear the wrong thing. It does not matter now, though. Once father-sama is immortal I will make my own village out here. Then they will truly know what fear is."

Kabuto could not help but shiver at the glee in Haru's voice. It was at times like these Kabuto had a hard time believing that Haru was only at Chunin level.

"Come Kabuto-kun. We have much to gather before we turn in for the night." Haru said as he walked into the book store. He ignored McGonagall as she attempted to speak to him until she made a mistake.

"Harry James Potter! I refuse to take one more minute of you ignoring me." McGonagall yelled causing several people jump and turn at the thought of seeing their beloved savior. Kabuto snarled at McGonagall.

"I. Am. NOT. A POTTER! I am Haru no Hebi. Child of Orochimaru, You will resspect me. And then, And only then Will I resspect you. Undersstood?" Haru hissed lowly as Kabuto moved to block him from the teacher with a kunai in hand.

"Calm down, Haru-sama! This is not the time or the place to have a battle." Kabuto said as he watched the teacher warily.

"I know. But I have never been so insulted in my life. At least the civilians in Oto know better than to disrespect me." Haru said in the same low hiss.

"I understand Haru-sama. But this is not Oto and Orochimaru-sama cannot help you if you kill someone in your anger."

"Father-sama will not be happy that I lost my temper." Haru said after a while. "No, Father-sama will be most displeased. Kabuto we are leaving. We can come get the rest of my supplies once I completely cool down."

Kabuto nodded and the two disappeared with a teleportation jutsu, leaving behind a stunted crowd.

McGonagall immediately ran to find Dumbledore to inform him of her newest discovery while two blonde haired individuals walked into the wand shop.

"Are you sure your calm, Haru-Sama?" Kabuto asked removing his genjutsu.

"Of course I am calm, Kabuto-kun. If I wasn't you'd be the first to know." Haru looked up and straight at Ollivander.

"Good evening young sir. Are you here for you wand?" Ollivander said with a smile.

"Of course Ollivander-san." Haru said, "I have even brought my own core ingredients and wood. I'm sure you can create a perfect we…wand for me."

Ollivander clasped his hands together and smiled. "Finally! A custom made wall. I haven't had one of those since your great grandfather. What a wand that was… Thirteen inches, yew, onyx and demon hair core. One of my most unique wands I have ever created."

" That's interesting." Haru said as he pulled out his core ingredients. At Ollivander's gasp Haru smiled. "Yes I have a scale of Manda's plus a feather of Hedeuigu. I also have a piece of wood from the forest of death."

"Yes… Yes… this wand will be better than your great grandfather. Much better." Ollivander walked away still murmuring about the wand.

Haru sighed and looked at his companion, "I think we should go and come back tomorrow. I have a feeling that Ollivander will be busy for a long while."

Kabuto nodded and the two left the building.

Meanwhile in Hogwarts Minevera sat talking to the headmaster who was happily sucking on a lemon drop, his bright neon outfit nearly blinding McGonagel.

"I've found Harry Potter." McGonagall said causing Dumbledore to choke on the Lemon drop he had. "You… You found him! Brilliant! Brilliant… I'll go have Severus meet him."

"I already took him to Diagon Alley. He's… He's… not what I was expecting."

"Of course not, my dear, He wasn't raised by his parents. I'm sure that Harry just needs a proper introduction to the wizerding world." Dumbledore grabbed another lemon drop and happily ate it.

"That's not it Albus! The boy was rude and disrespectful. He even said that James wasn't his father!"

"I'm sure the boy just needs time to adjust."

In Diagon Alley Haru stood as still as he could as he was measured by a small woman. He nearly snarled as she attempted to once again get him to purchase more than one robe.

"I absolutely refuse to wear those things." Haru finally snarled.

"But you can't wear those dreadful things to Hogwarts." The lady said pointing to the garment Haru was wearing.

He was wearing a lose white shirt that fell down to his knees with two long slits up the sides so he can maneuver easily. Underneath was a pair of loose grey slacks that widened at the end, hiding his feet and any maneuvers he could make. Around his waist was a simple purple obi to hold his pants up. His Haite was hanging loosely from his obi and every time he move it glinted in the sunlight.

"These are the same type of clothes my father wears. This is what I WILL be wearing. Now if you will excuse me I have to go write to my father and let him know what I have learned."

Harry and Kabuto both left preparing themselves for Hogwarts, which would surely be a trying time.

~Author notes time~

Hiya once again, and I must apologize for the bad chapter… I have problems not jumping to my favorite parts of the story… My writing style is a bit unorthodox as I type what I think without planning it out except for a few spots… Like when Haru meets Bethanine… You'll find out, though here's a hint… second year is when she comes to play.


	3. The Train Ride

~Platforms nine and three quarters~

Haru sat in the last compartment, Kabuto in front of him. There was still ten minutes or so until the train left so Haru read. Kabuto on the other hand watched the people outside of the train while he pondered Haru.

Kabuto knew that the boy was at least Chunin level. He was insanely smart and had a tendency to politely insult people, usually without them knowing they were insulted. He spent much of his time working with the head interrogator and was able to tell another interrogator by sight. He also did not trust Kabuto, even though his father did. All in all this was the worst position Kabuto could be in. One misstep and he would be killed, slowly and painfully.

The compartment door opened to show a breathless bushy haired child. "Have you seen a toad? Neville lost it."

"No." Haru grunted as he marked some notes on the book he was reading. Kabuto watched him warily. Haru's favorite school book so far had been potions.

"Who are you? I'm Hermione Granger by the way." Haru ignored her for the most part but Hermione ignored that fact and continued on. "My parents aren't wizards by the way. So imagine my surprise when I was mailed an envelope by owl! Could you believe that they deliver mail by owls! I mean you would think they'd find something quicker…"

"You speak a lot, you do know that right?" Haru said watching as Hermione shut her mouth with a snap. "My name is Haru no Hebi. And this is my guard Kabuto." Kabuto nodded figuring that he was being introduce before returning to watch everything he could.

"Are you Japanese! I've read so much about the Japanese culter. It's simply amazing. Oh do you know Japanese. I've been trying to speak it for years."

"_Dose she ever stop?" _Kabuto asked in amusement as Hermione continued to talk happily.

"_She's the kind of person who will tell any information she knows for a friend. She will be useful."_ Haru said as he smiled at the girl.

"OH! Are you speaking Japanese! That's amazing! Could you tell me about you country!"

Haru opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the door opening once more. A blond haired child walked in and sneered. "I heard that Haru Hebi was in here."

"It's Haru no Hebi-_sama_. Please do remember that." Haru said.

"I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. I hear that your father is Orochimaru."

Haru's fingers tapped the window still. "You should treat my father with respect, you know. He is much more powerful than your father."

Malfoy snorted, "I'm here to offer my friendship."

"Ahh, I'm sure you can understand why I turn down your offer… but I'll offer my alliance, for now."

Malfoy smiled, "I of course understand. I hope I see you in Slytherin, Hebi."

"It is the only house I will join."

"Good." Malfoy left, leaving a stunned Hermione staring at Haru.

"Why would you want to go to Slytherin? That were all the dark lords come from." Hermione said once she got over her shock. "Even You-know-who came from Slytherin!"

"Dose that really matter? Each person has their own personality, some have more ambition than others, some have more courage, some are smarter, some…loyal." Haru snorted after that. "Just think about it for a moment before you chose your house."

Hermione sat for a long while thinking on what he said, "But why would you chose Slytherin? No one will treat you right because you will be in an evil house."

"I am a snake, Hermione, something I do not expect you to understand. Just like you are a raven."

"A raven? What does that mean?" Hermione looked up at Haru and he smirked. Kabuto looked at the two of them for a moment before looking back out the window.

"A raven has one main trait that is seen by the sorter, knowledge. Ravens tend to do anything and everything for this knowledge often using cunning and bravery to get what they need. You are a raven, whether you like it or not. I am a snake I use cunning and underhand tactics to get what I want without anyone knowing what it is I want. I am ambitious and cleaver. Lions are unbearably brave. They have a strong sense of honor and need. They tend to be loyal to a fault and tend to rush into things they don't understand. But they can be cunning when pushed into a corner. Badgers…" Harry sneered, clearly he did not think much of them, "Badgers are loyal past what the lions can do. This is what makes them what they are. They can be crueler than anything that you may ever see, but it takes time to get them to use their teeth and claws… a long time. They have kindness in abundance and can tend to go the lazy route. They tend to be foolish and believe anything they hear. If you break their trust they'll come crawling back to you."

"You sound like you don't like the Hufflepuffs." Hermione noted absently still thinking about what Haru had said.

Haru glanced at Kabuto and smirked viscously that left no room for doubt what Haru was thinking. "I do not like Badgers… They give their loyalties once and only once. _Right Kabuto? I'll know if your loyalties don't belong to Father-sama. You may want to tell me before Father-sama finds out. We wouldn't want your pretty faced ruined."_

Kabuto shivered. He knew Orochimaru would not hesitate to kill him slowly in the most painful way possible. _"I can assure you, Haru-sama, that I am fully on Orochimaru's side."_

Hermione noticed the shiver that ran down Kabuto's back, but didn't comment. Haru was only 11 so he couldn't really hurt anyone. He was probably reminding Kabuto about something someone did at some point or another.

Haru was enjoying himself. He was slowly conditioning a civilian to do his every bidding, and messing with Kabuto's mind. It will not take long for him to break. He was a leaf nin, they truly were not ready for Oto's ways. No leaf ninja would ever be ready.

The train soon came to Hogsmead and the students got off and walked to the boats. A large man shouted at the first years as Haru and Kabuto hopped into a boat. They waited and were not surprised to see Hermione get in with them and a very pale boy.

"Haru, this is Neville Longbottom. He's the boy who's toad went missing."

"Ahhh," Haru said while watching Kabuto. "_What is it, Kabuto?"_

_"I see a Kohana nin. It looks like an Aubreme."_

"_Ahhh, another toy… It's been a while since I broke one of the bug users."_ Haru said with a grin as he watched the Aubreme get into the boat next to theirs. Sunglass covered eyes stared at darkened killing curse green. Then Haru grinned and the Aubreme shuddered. Haru's smile grew even more when he saw this, before his eyes snapped forward as the boats began to move.

Haru grinned when he saw the school. It was amazing, not the huge castle but the wards. They glinted in and around the school. Most were deactivated but would easily be reactivated once he began making plans. "_Kabuto-kun I know the perfect place to have my village." _

"_It is easily defendable and very…Large." _Kabuto watched Haru as he stared at the building. Haru's mind was on the future, all ready creating and tossing away ideas. The plan that he would use would be approved by Orochimaru before being set into motion.

They left the boats and meet up with McGonagall who's sharp eyes were trained on Haru. Kabuto subconsciously fingered one of the many kunais he had on him. McGonagall lead them into the entrance of Hogwarts as she began a speech about the soarting and how she expected them to behave. Then she left.

"leaving a bunch of children on their own. It's something a Kohona nin would do." Haru sneered and watched as the Aburame turned to watch him. Haru stared for a moment, looked at the Hiate that was on his head and smiled cruelly at the boy, "I'm sorry, that is your village isn't it. It's a good thing that some of Kohana's nins can actually do their jobs, _Right Kabuto._"

The feeling of surprise Haru got from the Aburame made his day. Already he began making plans on how he would break the boy. Reduce him to a lump of quivering meat, or even turn him into his own weapon. Hey if his father got his own Kohana shinobi slave, then he could too. Beside Aburames were very useful. Especially their bugs.

"Who's that, Haru?" Hermione asked as they were lead into the great hall.

"That is an enemy shinobi from Kohana. The village father-sama lived in before he created Oto." Haru explained, but Hermione didn't get it.

"He is dangerous," Haru said with a sigh, "Be careful around him. He could twist your words, make you speak things you don't want to say without remorse. He is a Ninja."

"Oh!" Now she got it. Damn civilians never really understood anything.

"Just stay away from him. Understand?" Haru's first order to her. He absently wondered if she would obey it or if she would let her curiosity get a hold of her. He looked at her and noted that she would indeed go to him. She would be punished when she did, but only when she did.

They stood in a silent line, the first years too scared to do much else, or like the three shinobi, bored out of their minds. McGonagall stood up and announced, "I will be reading your names off the list. When your name is called please come to the front to be sorted."

"Abbot, Hanna." The young blond ran and threw on the hat. The beaten hat then yelled, "Hufflepuff!"

"Aubreme, Shino."

The hat sat on his head for a long while before it shouted out "Ravenclaw!" Haru snorted, how predictable. McGonagall continued to call names and Draco was immediately called into Slytherin. While Haru absently wondered why he hadn't been called yet.

"Harry Potter." Whispers sounded and Haru blatantly ignored what would have been his name if his mother had still been alive.

"Mr. Potter if you would be sorted." McGonagall said staring straight at Haru.

"McGonagel, If you would please refer to me by my real name. It is Haru no Hebi-_Sama_."

"Mr. Potter. You need to be sorted right now."

"Sensei, My name is Haru no Hebi. My father is the leader of Oto and is still alive, therefore I am NOT a Potter." Gasps from those who were listening. Haru sighed he did not want this publicized.

McGonagel looked at Dumbledore and with a wave of his hand asked her to be polite. "Fine, Haru no Hebi."

Haru smirked, not as bad as it could be, but she still forgot to add sama to the end. He placed the hat on his head and was surprised to hear it in his head.

_Hmmm, Mr. Hebi. My, my, what a mind… _the hat trailed off and was reduced to a pile of jittering cloth.

"Is there a problem, hat-san?"

The hat merely let out a screech and threw itself off of Haru's head.

"I won't sort him! His mind!" The hat screeched in a panic as everyone turned to stare at Haru.

"I am sorry, Hat-san." Haru said politely as he stared long and hard at the hat. "I did not think my dreams of becoming an officer for my father disturbed you."

The Hat stared at him for a while before saying, "Disturbed! Disturbed! I have never seen a ten year olds mind so…" The hat was cut off by Haru who gently patted the hat on the top of its peak.

"I am truly sorry, Hat-san. You must understand that my country is at war and we are a very small village. Everyone must help everyone, even if the job is not to ones likening. Yes?" The Hat couldn't help but fear the underlying threat. He had dove into the child's mind and saw some of the things that were in there. And by the look on Kabuto's face, he also knew the terror that was Haru.

Haru smiled then, a brilliant, yet shy smile that had nearly half of the population looking at him in awe. And Kabuto nearly sighed. Haru had done the same thing in Oto, to distract the populace about his 'job'.

"Hat-San?" The hat's frightened look almost made Haru laugh out in pleasure.

The hat shivered again, this time cursing Godric for the privacy charms that he placed on him. "Slytherin! Put him in Slytherin!"

"Thank you, Hat-san. You have made a good choice." Haru walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down, right next to Draco.

Kabuto followed and stood behind Haru, smiling gently at any one in the vicinity. Haru gave his shy smile once again before turning to talk to Draco.

The rest of the meal went by rather un eventful as a Blaise Zambani was sorted into Slytherin and the food appeared. Haru had let Kabuto take first and waited to see if there were any poisons in the foods before eating them himself.

The walk into the dungeons and to their rooms was also uneventful, well besides the fact that he scared the Bloody Barron. That was amusing. Though Snape had not been amusing.

Snape had stormed into the rooms, his black robe flying out behind him as he did a once over of the first years. He had stared at Haru for one long moment and sneered. Now Haru had no concerns over letting the other Slytherin's know how viscous he was. After all, who would believe a bunch of Death Eater children. Not many that's for sure. So Haru had taken command of the largest most comfortable chair in the room, sat in it, crossed his legs, and stared at his class mates.

Snape had then walked in and sneered at Haru. "Look who we have here. Our very own Boy Wonder."

"I can guaranteed that I am in no means a child. But you could consider me a wonder." Was Haru's reply.

Snape sneered at him, "I have no doubt that you think more highly of yourself than you deserve, _Potter_"

Haru's eyebrow rose at that. "I do not think highly of myself, Snape-_sensei_. I know exactly where I am at in the scheme of things. And I am not a Potter." His voice became low and dark as he said the last part.

"If you say so, Potter." Was Snape's reply and he turned his back on Haru. Kabuto tensed as Haru frowned before he stood. Kabuto's wide panicked eyes made many of the first years back away as Haru stood and made his way over to the professor.

"I do not like it when people turn their backsss to me." Haru's voice was low and deadly. "It meansss they do not ressspect me. I desserve ressspect."

Snape turned around and look at Haru, not noticing the deadly glint in his eyes or the first years shivering.

"You will be mine, Ssseverouss Sssnape." Having his name hissed out like how the dark lord did had caught his attention. "I am not like my Uncle, Ssseverousss. I can and will make you _bow_ before me." Haru's eyes turned a pure killing curse green color as Snape was forced onto his knees. "You are mine. Thisss ssshall be my village." A small dagger appeared out of nowhere before it was plunged into Snape's shoulder. Haru's eyes glinted as he removed the dagger out of Snape's shoulder.

Haru stared at the blade for a moment watching as the blood dripped from the tip. "I can promise that I will only hurt you if you deserve it. But you _mussst_ obey me at all thingsss." Haru then smiled shyly as he sat back in the chair he claimed as his. "_Kabuto please heal the Professor for me._"

"_Of course, Haru-sama." _Kabuto said before helping Severus up and removing the cloak. It was a clean and simple wound and with a bit of healing chakra, it was gone, not even a scar to show for it.

"I will take the time to lay down the rules. One you will not tell anyone of what I do. I will find out and you will be punished. Two You are mine, You will do as I say and ask no questions. Three so long as you do as I say you will be treated well."

Snape, forgetting that he had just recently been in pain, sneered at Haru. "This is MY Dungeons, _Potter_, and you WILL do as **I** say."

Haru stared at Snape for a moment and then sighed. "It looks like we'll have to do it the hard way. Malfoy, cast a translation charm at Kabuto while I have a long discussion with Snape-sensei." Haru's eyes turned a bright green again and he left the room with Snape trailing behind.

Even Kabuto's attempts at conversation could not keep Snape's screams from penetrating into the common room. The poor petrified first years shivered in fear when Haru came out of the side room. His grin, Kabuto shivered, was exactly like Orochimaru's. The look in his eyes was positively gleeful.

"Haru-sama, I hope Snape-san has learned his lesson."

"No Kabuto-kun. It will take a lot more than that to break his spirit and make him bow." Haru turned to the first years. "You are my villagers. This means a lot. I will protect and punish you. Reward and take away from you. You are mine and I will lead you. Your punishments will be dealt with swiftly and painfully." He looked at each one of them carefully. "We will start off with something easy. For the next month you will address me as Haru-sama. Which, in Japanese, is like calling me lord Haru. Each time you address me correctly you will receive a Gallon. Every time you refuse I will inject you with a poison, that while it will not kill you it will be quite painful. Is this understood?" the first years nodded, "Good, you may all go to sleep now. I will see you in the morning."

The first years all scrambled to leave. Haru sighed, it would take them a while to see him as a protector and not like his Uncle. But he did have plenty of time to establish his home.

The next morning Haru sat in his armchair as he watched the students slowly trickle in, giving him very weary glances. Haru sighed and sat in his comphy chair. "Kabuto-kun?" Kabuto appeared infront of him, "Yes Haru-sama?"

"Could you get me some paper, ink and a brush? I have a report due for father-sama."

"Of course, Haru-sama."

Haru gazed at the first years making note of any injuryies that may have happened to them. He was not nieve, most of their fathers loved tourter and causing pain. They wouldn't care that their targets were their own children. 'At least my father cares, well slightly, he at least knows how detrimental tourter is to a young child.'

"Ohiyo, my villagers." Haru said with a smile pretending that last night didn't happen.

"mornnin' Haru-sama." Haru started with surpise at the male that spoke, it was Goyle. Goyle situated himself at haru's right side while Crabbe situated himself at Haru's left.

"Our families keep up to date with what's going on in the hidden villages." Crabbe said roughly.

"we know about Orochimaru and his son, Haru-sama." Goyle finished.

If Haru didn't have such a good mask he be stareing dumbfounded at them, instead he chuckled and looked at them. "What would you like as a reward for addressing me properly? I know I said money but I have a feeling you don't need that."

"We'd like to be your body garuds." Goyle said.

"Your visible ones at least." Crabbe finished as Kabuto appeared paper, brush and ink in hand.

"Thank you, Kabuto-kun. And yes, that would be a great idea. In fact you two will be my first… soldiers… If my father agrees."

"Thank you haru-sama."

Draco snorted before stepping up to Haru. "What gives _you_ the right to take _my _body gaurds?"

"You really shoudn't talk down to your betters, Malfoy-chan." Here crabbe and goyle sniggered at the insult.

"You are not…" Malfoy was cut off in mid rant as Haru put one finger to his lips. A shock of pain later had Malfoy screaming at the top of his lungs.

"As I have said I will punish and reward you for your deads. You will respect me, obey me and I will protect you. Now, we have breakfast to attend to and then classes. You will act normal and not mention this to anyone. I will find out and you will _die_." There was a promise of death in his eyes as he said this and the first years nodded nervously.

"We will gladly obey you, Haru-sama." Golye said as they waited paitontly next to him.

"Even to death if we must." Crabbe finished with a slight sigh.

Haru smiled gently to them, well gently as in good I'm glade I wont have to kill you kind of way and disappeared.

"Haru-sama will not hurt you more than nessisary. He is the son of Orochimaru and was trained to kill at the age of four." Crabbe said with a grunt.

"What he says is true. While Haru-sama prefers others pain he will only harm you if you disrespect him in any way. He knows that build a village needs to be done with understanding not torment." Golye finished before the two walked away.

Breakfast was a silent affare at the Slytherin table. Every member shot Haru questioning and frigented stares, depending on who they were. Snape then walked past the table and handing out scheduals. He had paused long enough infront of Haru to sneer at him. Haru sighed softly and let his fingers dance a light cadence along the table top. 'Mabe father-sama can convince Snape-sensai to obey me. Pain certainly dosent.' He glanced at his scedual sighed and left to get his books, Crabbe and Golye obeadiantly following.

Snape snarled as he stormed into his class, Potions with the slytherins and Griffendors. It was bad enough that he had Potter in his house but also that he had to teach him on his first day of school. Black robe flaying behind him he walked to the front of the class where he began his speech.

"Today I will be teaching you the fine art of potion brewing." His voice was low and silky, terrorfying even. "I can show you how to stopper death, brew fame, boil glory." He stopped and stared at them, even using a bit of legimacy on the Griffendors to enfore the fear. "As their will not be any of that silly wand waving in this class, I doupt many of you will see this as magic. But be forewarnd, If I catch any of you messing around with any of the equipment in here you will be subject to a very painful and potentally damaging punishment."

Haru snorted, he could be much scaryer without trying.

Snape turned at the noise, "Ahh, Potter, our celbertly."

"Snape-sensai, I'll tell you politely once more, my name is Hebi no Haru-_sama_"

Snape ignored him, perfering to do a roll call, once again sneering when he came to his name. He continued with the list before stareing at the class once again. He paused for a long painfilled silenent second before barking, "Potter what do I get when I add powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

Haru cocked his head to the side and smiled, "What poition would you like me to give you? There is Sleep Death, Dark Sleep, Sleeping Demise, Which happens to be a favorite of mine and Drought of the living Death?"

Snape snarled, "Don't mock me boy. What is the diffence between monckshod and…"

"There isn't" Haru interrupted his fingers beginning a light tapping on his desk.

Snape growled as Haru interrupted him and then sneered, "Where do you find a Beozer?"

Haru yawned slightly, his eyes glinting with something as he answered, "In order to properly harvest a Beozer one must first find a goat and slowly cut it's stomach open. If the Goat has eaten a poisonous plant the Baozer will be in its stomach to protect it from when it eats the poisonous plant again."

"Fiffteen points from Griffendor for your check, Potter" Snape snarled, conveaniatly forgetting Haru was in Slytherin. Haru sighed as he watched Snape, a calculating look in his eyes. Haru ignored the rest of class, allowing his partner, Blaze Zibani to brew the poiton for him. The potion, in the end, was slightly off, but Haru didn't care. He didn't have time to waste on something as useless as a wart removal potion.

The only bright side of class was that Longbottom blew up his cauldron, grew what seemed to be excruciatingly painful warts on him and several others, and he needed to be rushed to the medical ward. The rest of the students hit be the faulty potion had to leave also.

Haru had skipped his next class, which was charms, not seeing any true use for those spells. Yes there were shielding charms, but it was foolish to rely on things that might not work for his rather uniqe 'job'. So Haru was currently going through the library, looking for spells that would be good for his 'job'.

So far the best had been the imperious, a rather bland and unfun way to get oponets to talk, but not useful for ninja's as they tended to have strong will. Though the next spell had caught Haru's eye. The cruatous curse. After finding that the hows of these so called 'dark' curses were not in the library, Haru continued looking through the shelves, glancing at and often reading what ever he found, even if it happened to be a book a bout Nargles and their mateing habits.

Haru did a double take at that one. 'Nargles?' he thought almost dismissively but then he thought of his own scrolls. His coded scrolls that were all about the mateing habits of Manda and Hedeuigu. 'hmm, I wonder,' whith that thought Haru pulled down the book and begain to read.

Author notes time: Hello one and all to my ever so fathful readers! I do hope you have enjoyed my story as of yet! Also 8,888 words! It's a new record! (for me at least) Be Happy my readers more is on the way! Now Ta Ta for now. BYE!


	4. Halloween

Hello my dear and fellow readers! 24 reviews! the most I've ever got and I'm amazed and happy that ya'll like my story, so heres my next chappy, though I will apologize for its shortness... my laptop is in the workshop and I'm now doing this in class... But anywho, ENJOY!

The rest of the year past on the same way as Haru plotted and skipped classes, allowing a clone to take the classes as he studied in the library. It was on Halloween, when Haru decided to pay his bookworm a visit that something interesting happened.

He had stepped into the Great hall during dinnertime and was on his way to the Ravenclaw table when the pathetic Defense teacher (he never bothered to attend the class, just looking at him was a waste of time) ran into the room.

"TROLL! TROLL!" Qurill (or something like that, It was a pathetic name Haru never bothered to learn) "Troll in the dungeons! Just thought I'd let you know." Then he fainted.

Now Haru didn't need to be a genius to figure out the Quirell had something to do with the troll. I mean look he wasn't even stuttering when he announced it to the school. Besides, he just scratched his side, the stupid idiot. Haru walked out of the hall, deciding to find the troll and take it apart. It might have some useful unknown potion ingredients doubtful, but still.

Haru hummed tunelessly as he walked through the halls. He knew Kabuto was behind him, though Kabuto would let him deal with the threat, treat, new experiment, whatever you want to call it. After all, Haru hadn't had a good tourcher session in a long while. Those pathetic little sessions with Severus weren't even close to what he pulled off with the enemy ninja.

Haru turned down another hallway and was just about to pass a random bathroom when he felt Hermione's chakra, civilian level though it may be, she still would be a worthy addition to his village. Haru entered the bathroom and wasn't surprised to see Hermione crying. She had been in the same transfiguration class as Ron and the eleven year old was always quite brutal to the girl.

Haru knelt beside her and pulled her into his arms. He wanted to go after the troll but the village was more important than his own needs, at least for now. Hermione cried on his shoulders for a minute before a loud crash alerted Haru to the fact that the bathroom door was no longer there.

Haru stood and ignored Hermione's scream as the troll noticed him. He could feel Kabuto waiting behind him for orders.

"I will handle this, Kabuto. It has been a while since I have seen some good bloodshed. Please take Hermoine-chan to her rooms. I will be back shortly."

Kabuto nodded and picked up Hermione, and even half way across the castle you could still hear the trolls screams. Hermione had gone deathly pale at the screams and Kabuto was quick to reassure her. Though his comment of their being worse ways to die, didn't help to much.

Haru on the other hand was having the time of his life. The thick skins of the troll were impervious to most curses and most of his less than lethal ninjutsu. The troll stared at Haru for a long moment before slamming its rather large club down on Haru's head.

Haru blocked the club with a kunai, head bowed, hair shading his emerald green eyes. Then, his head snapped up, lighting his eyes and casting them with a unholy light. Even a troll, as stupid as they may be, knew the glint of a predator, of a killer. The troll staggered backward, a fearful look on its face as Haru moved closer to it.

The troll continued to back away until it was stuck against the wall. Haru grinned, "I found this _very _interesting curse the other day. I don't suppose you would mind if I tried it on you? No? Good." Haru grinned and yelled out the curse in Latin as he snapped his wand away from him. The troll screamed as its outer layer of skin was flayed off of it.

Haru laughed, delighted in the troll's pain, stepping over to it and bending down to look at it as it thrashed along the ground. Haru's face twisted in glee as he stood over the troll. "That is a very interesting curse, don't you think?" He frowned when the troll stopped thrashing and laid on the ground pathetically.

"That's it? That's all the fight you have?" Haru sighed his left hand twitching slightly, he looked at it and smirked before pushing his glasses up with one finger. "It seems I am already suffering from withdrawal. Dark magic is something I will need to study more closely. Having withdrawal during a class would be most unfun and unpleasuralble. I will also have to report to father about these recent developments."

Haru turned away from the dying troll sharply, stepped lightly over the debris lying on the ground and left the bathroom silently.

When the teachers arrived at the bathroom three of them (McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid) left in an instant heading for the nearest non-occupied bathroom to vomit. The others (Dumbledore, Snape, Quirell) stared at the mess in disgust (dumbles) interest (Snape) and in bliss (Quirell).

Haru on the other hand was thinking of ways to use the same curse without the blood. Not that he didn't enjoy good bloodshed, but rather because of the mess that would be needed to be cleaned up afterward. As he walked around, lost in thought, he came across a mirror. Haru, curious as a cat, looked into said mirror and gasped in surprise.

In the mirror Haru was standing over an either unconscious or dead Orochimaru, (most likely dead) behind him was Kabuto bowing on one knee and the rest of sound behind him. In front of him were more bowing people and his dead uncle, Tom riddle. He recognized some of the people bowing in front of him, and oh! Was that Malfoy with his guts hanging out? After a closer examination Haru realized that it was Malfoy.

'Huh, now this is an interesting mirror.' Haru thought as he examined the area around it.

'I show you not what you want but your heart's desire.' Haru read after he deciphered the rather pathetic code. 'Really, who wrote backwards anymore?' With an out of place sigh, Haru went back to studying his 'desire'. He wasn't sure if he wanted his father dead or alive, that would be why he couldn't tell if he was unconscious or not, be he knew he wanted to own sound. Haru cocked his head to the side and sighed, ' Father-sama would never give up sound, so I guess he has to go… but that will take time and lots of planning… I should, once I own sound, incorporate it into this _wizerding world_.'

Haru left the mirror, but not before putting a delayed trap on the room. The next person who walked into the room would destroy the mirror, and most likely the entire room. 'hmm' Haru wondered, 'I wonder if they'll die?' Haru looked back at the doorway once again, shrugged his shoulders and smoothly glided away.

The next day was a surprise for Haru as none of the teachers mentioned the troll even though they had sent the children to their dorms for safety. It was interesting, what they would do to hid such 'horror' from their children. 'Really though' Haru thought, 'Its not that bad, just tell the students that there was a troll and the troll had died in a most unpleasant way.' Haru snickered, ignoring Flitwork's stare. It would not take long before he held the pathetic wizarding world in his hands, but first…

"Oi! Aubrem, library tonight." Haru said as the bell tolled for the next class and he was gone.

First he would have to make the Aubrem his. Then, he would take over the school. Then, Sound. Then… The world. Haru tilted his head back and laughed, long and hard. His thoughts on his self imposed mission and how easy it would be.

An: The more reviews the quicker I will attempt to get out another chapter, *hint, hint*


	5. To fix a error

Hiya all my wonderfully faithful readers! I must apologize for the ridiculous amount of time it has taken for me write this next chapter -.- between writers block and all the wonderful crap that is life I've been stuck on this story -.- it's actually much easier for me to come up with something for TTAHP than it is for DH. I blame Haru. He is rather difficult to not overdo him, especially with his kekkei genkai -.- now to hunt for all those wonderful weaknesses of his and exploit them in the next few chapters! ~laughs evilly!~

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Harry Potter or Naruto, they are owned by their respected creators.

It was during Haru's first class that he noticed something wrong. Hermione had taken to avoiding him in his first class, something that she never did to his clones, or on any of the rare times he actually attended classes. It made no sense to Haru, he didn't remember a time that he could have insulted her or, Haru stopped the train of thought as he stared at her. Hermione noticed and turned pale before looking away.

_She feared him._

Now normally that was a good thing. Haru was defiantly a person to fear. He _wanted _people to fear him. However, having _Hermione_ fear him was not beneficial to his plans. Haru frowned and thought over his schedule and his past schedule. He had been ignoring the girl, had been avoiding her after class, spending more time working on the slytherins and studying. Maybe if he had spent the time with her she might not be this frightened, however, that was the past and the past cannot, and should not be changed.

Haru sighed, a breath on the wind and thought on the best way of eliminating the fear Hermione had of him. He would have to be slightly formal with the girl, but not to formal. He'd have to tell her the truth of his life, but not all of it. Not even close to all of it. She wouldn't understand what he would have to do. She was a civilian, however, some aspects she might, and he'd have to work with those. He'd have to be delicate with her, but firm. Show her that yes, he was mean to his enemies, but _only _to his enemies. He'd have to bloody her hands too at some point. Teach her to properly respect her kill. Something his father never would understand. Something that Manda and Hedeuigu were very sure to teach him about.

Haru sighed again, carefully planning out what information he would give to her and what he would hold back. He also planned ahead if the girl chose not to be his villager or if she chose to fight as a ninja, unlikely however not possible. He also had to plan out routes for Kabuto and the Aburame. He couldn't let Kabuto over hear what would be treason and perfect blackmail. Or if Kabuto did hear, he was going to make sure he had more blackmail or a nice accident prepared for him. If he was luck, he may even get a servant out of it. It would badly damage Kabuto's brain, but it would leave a very capable and loyal ninja in his hands.

The bell rang, disrupting him from his thoughts. With a sigh he motioned Kabuto to leave and approached Hermione. He couldn't leave this to go on anymore.

"Hermione, may I have a word with you?" He asked politely, much more politely than he normally would.

"I… uh… s…sure" Hermione stuttered, her face paling even more.

Haru led her away from the door, just out of hearing, but well within range of the teacher and other students. It was a planned move to give her comfort. It worked.

Hermione gained some of the color that she had lost and some of her mussels loosened. Not a lot, she was still terrified of him, but enough to make Haru smile a little.

"I'm sorry" Haru apologized, meaning it, but not in the way she would understand it.

"F…for what?" Hermione was surprised; she could hear the sincerity in Haru's voice and could see it in his eyes.

"For scaring you on Halloween. I'm not used to civilians like you." Haru admitted, carefully looking at the ground and not looking up.

Hermione shook and looked away from Haru.

"I'm not a nice person Hermione; I grew up a solider for my father. I've fought and killed when most children were learning what good and evil were. Before my father I lived with my abusive relative who beat me and kept me in a cupboard under the stairs." Haru looked up and into Hermione's eyes. "I enjoy it sometimes. It's wrong, I know." Haru shook; this was something he had never shared with anyone. "I'm _not_ my father, Hermione. My father would have you working for him. I don't want you to fight for me; I just need someone to understand I'm _not _normal."

"I… Just let me think about it, please." Hermione shook a little less, but only because her face had a thoughtful look on it.

"Just one last thing" Hermione gave him her full attention "I'm on a mission, please don't make me have to do something I'd regret. I wish I could say I'd do anything for you, but I _am_ my father's. I would have no choice."

"Kabuto?" Hermione asked

Haru smiled in relief. She understood, even if it was only a little, she understood. "Hai"

Hermione nodded in understanding. "Give me three days; I'll have it all thought out then."

Haru nodded and walked away with a slight wave. That was one problem out of the way. Now he had one other and that was a bug user.

The Aburame sat at a table in the library far enough from everyone where he couldn't be heard or seen. A good strategy if the Aburame had the upper hand, but since Haru could not see any way that the Aburame could, it was a useless strategy as Haru could kill him without a second thought. It was what Haru had been trained to do, unlike the weak Kohana shinobi who blanched at the thought of blood.

However, Haru would not act, at least not yet. He wanted the Aburame, and he would have the bug user as one of his own. Even if it meant breaking him, Haru would own him.

Haru walked over to the Aburame and sat down at the only other chair available. He could see the Aburame tense and watched the very subtle movements around his mouth and nose. Unlike what most of the villagers and ninja's thought; it was very hard for Haru to use his kekkei genkai. However, Haru knew the human mind inside and out. He was trained from a very young age how the muscles in the face could represent thoughts and how to compare them with the owners past life to give him a quick insight to his prey's mind. Once he understood the basics he could then work out exactly how they would respond by their movements and what they say after a brief introduction.

_"Good afternoon Aburamesan" _Haru said politely as he sat, carefully noting as Shino moved his hand in preparation of a jutsu.

"_What do you want?" _Shino spoke blandly, almost blankly, but Haru could hear the hidden fear in his voice.

"_I want help"_ Haru said bluntly as he leaned forward. He figured it would be best to be blunt first with the bug user, then work on mentally wearing him down if being blunt didn't work.

Haru smirked slightly at the surprise on the Aburame's face. It was better that the denial that he had been expecting.

"_Why_"

Haru leaned back, looking almost completely defenseless and completely in control of the conversation. "_Because I want out." _ He said looking up at the ceiling and feeling for Kabuto's chakra, just in case. 'Good' Haru thought 'he doesn't know quite yet.' He turned his attention to Shino once more. "_I do not wish to be my father's pawn, to be molded and manipulated at will. However, I'm not nearly as strong as him and have no army to back me up."_

_ "How would I help, I am but one chunin. I do not have an army, and I will not go against Kohana"_ Shino stated also relaxing the slightest bit.

"_I will not put you between your village." _ Haru stated "_I am more than willing to buy your abilities as a spy again Kabuto." _

Shino raised an eyebrow.

"_All's I need you to do is alert me to his movements and I will pay you handsomely. You can also take any information you learn about Kabuto and my father to your Hokage." _ Haru finished and fished out a small bag of money and sat it on the table.

"_What's the catch?" _Shino stared hard at Haru.

"_You tell your Hokage about me and my plans and I will kill you."_ There was death in his eyes and Shino knew that Haru would keep that promise.

"_If it harms my village I will have to tell." _

_ "Then I'll make sure that it will not come to that." _

Shino paused to think about for a long moment then sighed, "_deal." _ He took the bag of money, counted it out quickly and disappeared.

Haru followed.

And once again thank you all! Hopefully I will have the next chappy up soon, once I figure out what will happen next -.-


End file.
